Of Spades Of Hearts
by Gorton Colu
Summary: A story of Brittany from morning to night.


Of course all of this belongs to someone else. But imagine, just imagine it belonged to me. Damn that would be great.

Brittany awoke to hear the shower running. She didn't open her eyes. Brittany just lay in her bed and let the early morning light wash over her. Deep breathes. Her mother might be showering. She could still be there. It could be her brother, sometimes he showered early if he went running. Just reach back.

There was nothing there. Just an empty space. The sheets weren't even warm. What was it her mom had told her once? Dad had just left and she said he'd be back soon. What was it?

"Don't get your hopes up, Brittany. You're not the kind of girl someone comes back to."

She wasn't, really. Puck had been in and out of her bed in an hour. Once he was gone he never looked back. That was one of the nice ones. Karofsky. Brittany shuddered under her comforter.

It was time to start the day. Mom always said, "If you can't be good, at least be on time."

Brittany knew if she went downstairs and ate fast enough she could be alone for breakfast. Maybe nobody would say it this morning.

But when she got down there, improbably, impossibly Santana was already there. Talking with her mom over coffee.

"Well good morning lazybones," Mom said with a grin only coffee could grant. "I was just talking to Santana here. Did you know she tried to sneak out early just now?" Said she didn't want to wake us up. You are such a dear."

Santana tried to smile in an sweet ingratiating way. It looked like a grimace mated to a stroke. Santana didn't do sweet. She gave Brittany a look that was less sweet. In fact Brittany could only describe it as escapey.

Mom broke the silence, honestly she didn't even pause for more than a breathe.

"I didn't even know you were staying over honey." She said catching Santana's eye. "You two are such good friends. I sometimes forget you don't live here."

Brittany saw Santana's eyes darken. Anger or fear? Santana's emotions ran hot just like the rest of her.

Mom left the table to go make breakfast. It was silent at the table for all of a minute.

"I thought you were in the shower," Brittany began.

"Your brother." Santana's voice was tight. Anger or fear?

"You could stay you know," Brittany spoke quickly now. "My moms cool she wouldn't care-

"Well my moms not!" Santana growled back.

It was a shocking outburst. They never talked about Santana's parents. Never.

"I gotta go," Santana muttered. "I'll see you at school."

But she didn't. She never would the day after.

"Sweety," Brittany's mom called. "I have to get dressed. Have a fun day. And honey pie."

"Try to be good today. I know mom."

"That's my girl."

It wouldn't be until Glee practice that Santana sat next Brittany again. And it wouldn't be until they were alone again that she was willing to talk.

Of course when they were alone there were much better things to do than talk.

Afterward came the silence. The sweaty limbs tangled, hair wild silence only exhaustion streaked with satisfaction came deliver.

It was Brittany's favorite time of day. Santana would stroke her hair, and they would just listen. They could hear the quiet sound of the night. Little birds and bugs. A slight breeze rattled the windows. And for just a minute two hearts would beat as one.

But then Brittany had to ask. She could never stop herself. She wanted too. To save herself the ache and the burn. But every night Santana held her in her arms and every night she had to ask.

"You could stay."

"I can't."

"Why not."

"Because that's not what this is. OK? I'm not like that. "

Brittany wouldn't look back. She always hated hearing Santana cry and seeing the tears would only make it worse. Anger or fear?

And now the worst part of her day. The hardest. The longest.

"OK. You can just sneak out in the morning before anyone sees. Nobody will know. I won't tell anyone."

Brittany's eyes were hot. The room was blurry.

"Will you come back?"

Santana's grip tightened fiercely.

"I'll always come back."

A/N: I got interrupted half way through writing this and my thoughts left on a different train from the rest of me. The story just kind of jumbled out as consequence. Enjoy and maybe i'll come back and fix it one day.


End file.
